


Saving Jacob Frye (5 days to live)

by RomanianAssassin



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Seizures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 19:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanianAssassin/pseuds/RomanianAssassin
Summary: Starrick and the templars were defeated. All was right with the world for jacob and Evie until the templars got a new chemical weapon in their hands . An ambush caused Jacob to be in critical condition and dying from this unknown substance. Will Evie be able to find a cure?





	1. Chapter 1

Jaocb and Evie were sitting on a rooftop. They were observing the City below. All the carriages and pedestrians as they all had a place to be. 

 

"Lovely morning today ain't it Jacob?"   
Evie asked breaking the silence.   
"Indeed....best day in quite a while" he said smiling.  
London had been foggy for the past few days, felling the sun on their faces was quite enjoyable for them. 

 

As they sat on the roof, hanging their feet over the edge, Jacob noticed a group of some no-good blighters terrorizing and torturing the people of London. Feeling bored he looked over to Evie and asked "Up for some blighter busting?"  
Evie shrugged "well...since I have absolutely nothing to do.....why not?" She said giving a smirk. 

 

The two then jump off the roof simultaneously and land in a nearby hay cart. "Shall I call on the Rooks?" Jacob asked.  
"Why?...think we can't take them on our own?" She crossed her arms and looked at her brother.  
"Evie,... Of course I know we can take them,my sweet sister. But, this is Westminster. Are.you sure about this?" He asked her 

 

Evie was taken back by his careful thinking "Jacob Frye having common sense? Hah! I thought I would never see this day" she teased him  
"Ha ha" he said "...Sod it. Let's go. I'm looking for a good fight anyways" he huffed and headed to the fight. 

 

Evie followed him soon after. There were ten blighters and two Templars. Jacob headed into the attack without a second thought while as Evie planned her attack before running in. 

 

The two flawlessly took out the Blighters and then headed for the Templars. As they attacked them, one of them whistled a special tune. Within the minute, five big blighters came to their aid. Jacob saw them and his eyes went wide "uh oh" he said before killing the Templar attacking him. Evie finished off hers and saw the brutes also. "Oh no" she said. They looked at echother.   
"Shall we be going now?" Jacob asked his sister  
"Probably the better idea at the moment." She said starting to run. 

 

They both took off at a bolt, but, for some reason, the Templars were extremely nimble and light on their feet. They were actually gaining on them. "Um.....that's not good" Jacob said looking over his shoulder to see them.   
Evie looked also "well... I guess we fight them" she said stopping and looking at the Templars that ran up to them.   
"Here goes" he said running up to attack them   
"Jacob shouldn't we-..?!" She said trying to stop him but he was already in a fist fight with one of them. 

 

She attacked also throwing knives at two of them before attacking the one in the middle.   
Jacob exchanged punches with two of the templars. He managed to kill the first one but the second one picked up a rock and smashed it across the left side of his forhead.  
He stumbled back and fell to the ground with a Yelp.   
The Templar then picked up Jacob by his jacket and tossed him across the roof, making him hit the ground and nearly fall off the edge of the roof. He scampered back before falling off 

Evie killed two of the brutes before she saw Jacob getting beat up. Furious, she attacked the Templar with full force. She hoped she could help Jacob soon as she was barely holding on herself. 

 

Jacob stumbled up and shook his head. His vision was slightly blurry from the blow to the head. He put his arms up to block just in time before the Templar right hooked him. The brute then pulled out a hunting knife and attacked Jacob again, swinging the knife at his torso and arms.   
He hissed when the Templar slashed him across the chest. Stunned and in pain he stepped back. 

 

Evie was busy with the Templar. She tried to finish him off but the Templar would always take advantage of her before she could kill him. "Hold on Jacob! I'm coming!" She said to him.

 

The Templar took advantage of him being stunned and kicked Jacob in the gut , causing him to stumble back to where he was at the very edge of the roof. The Templar smiled seeing he had the opportunity to take him down. He pulled his pistol, aimed, then pulled the trigger.

 

Evie heard the shot and looked over at Jacob, who is nowhere to be seen. Her eyes went wide "JACOB!!" She shouted as her heart lept to her throat. She furiously attacked the Templar finally managing to stab him in the neck. She then threw a knife at the other ones head and killed them both. She ran to the edge of the roof to see where he was.

 

He was on the ground. His fall braced by some weak boxes that were below. He was unconscious and his head had a gash on his forehead. And...oh God...his jacket was covered in blood. Quickly she rushed down off the roof and ran up to him "Jacob!...oh ...oh gosh!" She said pulling him from the boxes.   
He groaned weakly. He barely opened his eyes and looked at her.   
She had him lay on the ground flat. She pulled aside his jacket. He'd been shot. "No..nonononononono!" She said placing her hand on the wound.   
He hissed in pain as she did. His breathing was beginning to go ragged and light as his lungs were filing up with blood. "S..stay with me Jacob...help! Somebody help!!!" She shouted "Rooks!!! To me!!!" She shouted. 

 

He coughed and blood began to trickle down the side of his mouth. Soon some Rooks came to her aid.  
"Miss Frye! What happened?!" One of the Rooks asked her  
"He's been shot and he fell off the roof" she said to them. "I need help carrying him to a carriage!" She nearly pleaded.

 

Jacob looked at Evie weakly "Are....y..you getting scared...s.sis?" He asked with a slight smile before wincing again in pain.   
Evie looked at Jacob with tears in her eyes.  
"Yes Jacob, I'm terrified" she admitted. Her voice choking up at the end. 

 

The Rooks then helped carry Jacob. Two were at his feet, Evie was holding him up at the shoulders and two were on each side of him holding his back straight. Jacob yelped in pain as he was lifted up. "M..my chest!! Ahh!" He yelped at Evie. 

Broken ribs. She thought as he said that. She needed to be more careful now knowing that, one wrong move, and she could make this bad situation worse. 

 

His. Breathing was becoming slow and light gasps.his eyes squeezed shut tightly fromthe agonizing pain from the gunshot and broken ribs.  
They slowly began walking to the carriage that was located just outsideof the alleyway they were in. 

 

Once they made it to the carriage, they slowly had Evieget in first backwards while still holding Jacob up. Then the others helped him in. They had him lay longways along the seat in the carriage.   
He groaned in pain as he held his chest tightly, blood still trickling even though he held pressure on it. His face was becoming pale and he was lightly shaky. 

 

Evie sat in the bench across from him and held him still as the carriage raced down the streets of London to the hospital.  
"Stay with me Jacob" Evie said to him worriedly.  
He said nothing as he was struggling to stay conscious. His eyes slowly rolling back into his head. He coughed again groaning in pain afterwards from his broken ribs. It hurt to move, it hurt to breathe, it even hurt to not breathe. 

 

"E...evie~?" He said weakly.  
"Yes Jacob?" Asked Evie   
"I....I...I didn't...w..... want...t.t..t.tto die" he said in a shaky tone of voice.  
Evie had tears in her eyes she. She was shaking also as she helped him keep pressure on his wound.   
"Don't worry Jacob. I...I'm not going to let you die" she said reassuringly.  
Soon, Jacob's eyes slid shut and his breathing slowed even more. It was barely even noticable with how shallow his breathing was.

 

Soon the carriage came to a hault, and the Rooks came out to help Evie with Jacob.  
He was passed out at this point witch would make it easier for them to carry him.

 

They carry him into the hospital.  
Evie looked around frantically and shouted "Somebody help me please!!!! This man is dying!!"   
Soon Florence Nightingale came running out of one of the rooms and saw a near lifeless Jacob being carried.   
Her eyes went wide and. "Oh no!...t...take him this way!!" She said to Evie and the Rooks.   
They rushed him into the room she had ready and carefully set him on the bed.  
Florence then began to remove his jacket, shirt and vest. Evie helped her with cutting off his white shirt under his vest and pulling it off. 

 

Since he is passed out,she began to remove the bullet from his chest. Carefully picking each piece of metal out of the wound as she pulled the bullet out.   
Once she removed all of the pieces of the bullet and the bullet itself, she began stitching it up carefully.   
Evie stepped back and watched her work. Her face was pale as she watched her brother barely breathing. 

 

She barely got any sleep last night as she watched her brother closely. She watched the slow but steady rise and fall of his chest. I hope he makes it through this she thought as she sat in the chair next to the bed he was laying in.   
Finally exhaustion took over and her eyes became heavy. She finally fell asleep.......


	2. Dead Ends

It was early morning when Evie woke up. She opened her eyes and looked around the room for a moment before sitting up. Her back ached from staying in the same position all night long. She slowly sat up and stretched as she looked at Jacob.

Jacob was asleep. His face was pale and nis lips were slightly chapped. He had and I.v. in his arm running up to a blood bag. His breathing was normal but slightly ragged as he slept peacefully. 

She got up and headed out of the room to get some water. Miss Nightingale was in the hall Evie was walking down.   
"Hello, Miss Frye" she said with a smile  
"Hello" Evie said back.  
"How's Jacob?"  
Evie gave an unsure look "I don't know Miss" she said.  
She then walked past Nightingale and got herself some water.  
\----------------------

She didn't have time to stay by Jacob's side all day. She had to complete the normal tasks Jacob would be usually doing by himself. They were simple ones such as checking up on the gangs, making sure the shiptments were ordered properly and freeing a couple of factories whoes employees are children. 

While doing these tasks, a Rook came rushing up to Evie. He had worry and fear in his eyes as he grasped her shoulder.  
"Miss Frye!" The rook said breathlessly  
"What is it?" She asked becoming worried also.  
"It's Mr. Frye! H.... he's shaking and he won't stop!" The rook said scared.  
Without another word, Evie took off at a run and sprinted down she streets as fast as she could, pushing her strength to the max. 

She made it to the hospital and ran into the room.   
Jacob was jerking and his limbs were shaking violently. He Gasped and yelped even though he was still unconscious. Nightingale looked at Evie "he's having a seizure!" She said worriedly.  
Evie felt the blood drain from her face "w...what could've caused this?!" She asked as she watched her brother helplessly jerk about till it suddenly stopped.   
"There's only one reason why a man, whoes this young and healthy, could be like this.... poison" she said the word causing Evie to tence.   
"P... poison?" She began to panic. She rushed to his side after seeing him stop seizing. 

He was sweating badly. He had a high fever and a weak pulse. His face was pale and his hands were shaking lightly.   
"G...get him on fluids!" Nightingale said to the nurses.   
Evie held her hands to her mouth watching her brother one foot in the grave. 

Soon Henry showed up hearing the news. Evie saw him, she had tears in her eyes as she looked at Henry.  
He rushed to her side and pull her into a hug. "What's happened, Evie?" Henry asked her  
She sniffled "h...he's been poisoned. Henry he's going to die if we can't helped him" she said nearly pleading with him.  
"Oh...oh God" Henry muttered to himself. He looked at Evie with a worried look "we need to find whoever did this and find the cure" he said to Evie  
Evie nodded and hugged him tighter. 

\---------------------  
The next day, the two young Assassins headed to Henry's shop to plan to find the cure for Jacob.  
They spent hours trying to find any suspicious shipments or recent poisonings in the area. 

"UGH! Why can't we find anything?!" Evie was pissed at this point. Jacob wasn't getting any better, he was actually slowly getting worse. He couldn't keep food down and it was extremely hard for him to drink water.  
He was dropping weight he didn't have to lose. Losing wheight meant he was loosing mucle. Mucle he really needed to do...well everything. 

Henry gripped her shoulder gently "don't worry. Well will find a cure. And he will be ok" he reassured her.   
She nodded gently then rubbed the bridge of her nose and huffed "I know I know....it just he's dying faster than Nightingale can keep up with." She said in a sad tone.   
"Henry if I lose my brother-"   
"Don't say that, Evie" he said stopping her "he will live!" He said to her.   
She looked up at him then nodded. "Ok....shall we keep looking then?" She gestured to the map.  
Henry nodded and stood close to her, smiling lightly as they continued to work.

And still, Jacob was getting worse. He still hadn't woken up and would go from having a really high fever to his temperature being so low it was almost deadly. Evie had barely had any sleep the past few days. Her research was going from dead end to dead end on trying to find this poison.

henry was getting worried about her. He tried to get her to sleep as much as she could but she was being as stubborn as her brother. Whenever he could he would get her food and water and taking over finding anything else while she slept.

Over time she became more snappy, saying mean things to henery or talking a bit rudely to the Rooks -who had no idea what was going on with Jacob at all-.

One morning, Nightingale came to the train hideout to talk to Evie.

"hello, Evie how are-?" she stopped when she saw Evie in her exhausted state.

Evie only looked at her then shrugged. "I could be better" she saud to her.

Nightingale shook her head then approached Evie

"well i have some news. Jacob has woken up. He wants to see you" she said to her.

At this Evie perked up. She looked at her a moment before running out if the train and heading for the hospital to see him.

~Please be ok. Please be ok~. Her thoughts rolled in her head as she approached the hospital. She rushed inside and headed straight for Jacobs room. She opened the door and looked inside.

Jacob looked terrible, as if he was on drugs. His bloodshot eyes looked at her and he gave a weak smile

"~Hey Sis" he said in a raspy tone. He coughed a moment before looking back at her.

Evie went to his side and held his hand.

"How are you feeling, Brother?" she asked him worried.

He paused a moment before sighing "i feel like crap but a little better now that you are here. And you look terrible. what happened?" he asked her.

"Ive been working on trying to find a cure for you" She said to him. "but i can't find anything" she said looking down "i feel like im failing you" she said solemnly.

"Evie..." he said sympathetically "Don't be so hard on yourself "You are definitely not failing me" he said, squeezing her hand gently.

Evie nodded then rubbed her eyes "I know...i...i just feel so... useless" she said shakily, she hated seeing her brother like this. she sniffled a moment before looking back at him.

Jacob tilted his head at her. He then gently pulled her in for a hug "hey...its going to be okay" he said softly to her.

Evie was hesitant a moment before she hugged him tightly, happy to be in his embrace once more...


	3. A Lead

Day: 4  
Jacob's condition, no matter what they did , was still getting worse. In fact, today he was getting even more symptoms: vomiting, dehydration, low blood pressure.  
His seizures were getting worse whenever he would have a high fever. 

Evie was getting worried. She watched her brother as he slept on the hospital bed, wondering what the hell was going on. Jacob was asleep right now. He was still pale and his wound wasn't healing well enough. They had to always clean it to prevent infection. 

Henry took over some of the research and looked for any other shipments that stored a unique poison or capsule. Eventually he found a lead, one that led to an underground storehouse. He took this information and headed to get Evie. Once he arrived he gently knocked on the door of the hospital room.

"C..come in" Came Evie's tired voice.  
Henry walked in with a light smile on his face,but a feirceness in his eyes. "I have found a lead" he said handing her the notes he found. "There's an abandoned storehouse near Westminster that we might want to look into" he said   
"But why? Didn't you just say it was abandoned?" She asked   
"I did. But I found a recent letter that was sent to that location. So someone is using it" he said to her.

Evie thought about that for a long moment before standing up. "Alright. Well let's go see what that is all about then" she said walking out, her fists closed tightly as she headed outside. Westminster was not too far from here so Evie used her grapple gun and got to the roofs to run to the location. Henry followed suit, staying close to her as they ran. 

They made it to an abandoned building. Evie stepped inside without hesitation. She began to look around for clues. As she was looking Henry shouted from upstairs "I found something!"  
Quickly, Evie ran upstairs and to Henry. "What did you find?" She asked him.   
"This" he handed her the letter. "Its addressed to a Templar named Sherwin Black." He said to her.   
"Well then. First let's find the entrance to the storehouse" she said to him. She then began to look around for anything that could unlock, or be, a door. 

After 30 minutes of searching, she found an unsual floorboard that, when she tapped with her foot, sounded hollow. Immediately she knelt down and tried to pry the board open. It sprang open, a ladder led down to the room below. "Henry I found something!" She said to him.  
He walked over and looked at the entrance. "Well then, Miss Frye, shall we go in?" He asked her.   
"Indeed we shall, Mr. Green" she said as she climbed down into the room below.

Once inside she lit a torch that was on the wall. She saw boxes and boxes of supplies, all witch had a skull painted on them. "Well we found where the poison is being stored" she said looking at them with angry eyes. "Let's see to it that its never used." She said. "But first" Evie walked over and pryed open one of the crates, grabbing one of the viles of poison then sealing it shut. She then grabbwd the torch from the wall and tossed it at the boxes. They lit up quickly causing a fire that would destroy it all. Quickly, the two climbed out, closing the hatch and covering it back up. Evie pretended to dust off her hands "well now that's taken care off" she said with a smile. "Come on. Let's go meat this Mr. Black" she said walking out of the building.   
Henry just looked at her and then chuckled, shaking his head. "Just like her brother" he muttered chuckling as they headed out of the building with her. They now had a lead.

But before they would go find this Mr. Black, they headed back to the hospital. Evie found Nightingale. She was talking with one of the nurses. Evie approached her with a smile. "Mrs. Nightingale?" She said walking to her.  
"Why hello, Miss Frye. What is it you want?" She asked her.   
Smiling, Evie grabbed the vile from her pocket. "I need you to help me find out what this is. It's the poison, but maybe we can find out how to treat Jacob" Evie said to her.   
"I'll see what I can do, Miss." Nightingale said nodding. She carefully took the vile from Evie and walked off twords her office. 

Evie then headed back to Henry, who was waiting outside in the carriage. "Off to see Mr. Black then?" Henry asked her.   
"Indeed, let's 'ask' a few Templars where he could be" Evie said smirking.   
"And 'ask' we shall, Evie" Henry said with a chuckle.   
The two headed out into the city. They had a lot of searching ahead of them , but as long as Jacob was okay for now, they still had time.....


	4. To much to do in too little time

For the rest of the afternoon, Evie and Henry went around and asked (well more interrogated) any Templar they could find.   
"Well so far nobody knows who this Mr. Black is" Henry said shrugging. "How are you doing, love?" He asked, looking at Evie.  
She sighed "I'm alright. Just worried what we won't find out who this guy is. Or if well even find a cure in time.." she said looking down   
"Hey..."Henry placed a hand on her shoulder "it's going to be alright. I'm sure of it" he said smiling.  
"Alright" she simply said, looking down and sighing.  
Henry gave him a sympathetic look and tilted his head.

Soon they saw another Templar, but this one was acting suspiciously, constantly looking over his shoulder as he walked.   
Evie and Henry looked at echother and gave a smirk. "Shall we, Miss?" Henry asked.  
Evie nodded "indeed we shall" she said smiling.  
The two then jump from their hiding spot and tackled the Templar, dragging him to a nearby alley.   
"Now. Tell me about this new base in the Strand. Or this is gonna hurt" she said, pointing the blade at the man's thigh and slowly applying pressure.  
The Templar flinched, not saying anything until the blade dug into his skin. He yelped "it's holding a new weapon alright?!?! That's all I know I swear!!!" He said to her.   
Henry then looked at the man and gave him a menacing look. "Tell me about this Mr. Black" he asked the Templar.  
The Templar only spit in his face "like heck I would" he said coldly.   
Evie then moved the blade to his neck, beginning to drive the blade into his throat.   
"Alright alright!!!! The guy is from Germany. He had discovered a new poison and offered it to us so we could take back London!!" The man yelped. "And what better a man to try it on than good 'ol Mr. Frye." The Templar said chuckling.   
Evie had enough, completely driving the blade into the man's throat. The Templar sputtered, choked and hacked untill he exhaled his last breath.   
Evie stood up and wiped her blade off. She looked at Henry "well then...let's get this Mr. Black once and for all" she said walking off.   
Henry looked at the dead Templar then walked off, following close behind Evie. "But Evie shouldn't we-"  
"Miss Evie!!!!" Came a boy's voice from behind.  
Evie looked at the boy. he looked to be in distress  
"What's wrong?" She asked looking at the boy curiously.  
"It's about Mr Frye, ma'am. I don't know what's wrong but Nightingale told me to get you at once" he said to her. 

Evie nodded "alright. Thanks, lad" she said to him before taking off twords the hospital.   
Henry followed after her, he hoping nothing serious had happened. 

When they arrived, Nightingale looked very distraught. She approached them before they made it to the room Jacob was in.   
"Miss Frye? I uh...there's something I need to tell you." She said to her.  
"What is it ma'am?" She asked, her worry growing.  
"I have found out some more on that poison..." She paused "if we don't find a cure... Jacob... he'll.." she paused, looking away.   
"No...no you must know how to treat him!" Evie said desperately.   
"I can't with what we have now! I this poison is so advanced I wouldn't know how to treat him without him dying!!" Nightingale said to her   
Henry just watched the two in silence, worry crossing over his features.   
Evie stepped back and looked down a moment. She stared at the floor wide eyed. This was no longer a simple task anymore; they were now racing against the clock, And that time is running out.  
"H-How many days do you think he has left?" Evie asked after a while.   
Nightingale sighed softly "mabye two with what I am doing to keep him alive. You need to hurry" she said to her.

Evie nodded and looked at Henry, motioning him to follow her as they walked out of the hospital. "Looks like this is going to be a long night." She said to him "let's head to that Templar base and see if Mr. Black is hiding out there" she said climbing onto a carriage.  
"Sounds like a plan, Evie" he said nodding, hopping on to the carriage as well.   
Evie took the reins and began to drive the carriage to the destination they needed, but first, they were going to visit an old friend that my be of assistance...


	5. Old Friends

46 Hours to find a cure  
The thought rolled in her head as she drove the carriage to her destination. Henry,who had no idea why they were heading to Whitechapel, looked at Evie with a puzzled look.  
"Where are we going, miss Evie?" He asked her  
"I'm headed to see a friend that might be off assistance to us" she said looking at him a moment before returning her gaze to the road.  
"Assistance? For what?" He asked  
"Remember our friend Alek? Well he has a device that helps us know when the Templars are shipping what" (the first telephone).  
"And you think he'll know where the supplies is being shipped to?" Henry asked  
"Exactly" she replied.

 

Soon they pulled up to his tiny little shop in Whitechapel. It was a one room house that held all of his inventions, working or not. She approached the door and knocked on it.  
The door was unlached and opened, Alexander Graham Bell looked at the two and smiled. "Ah, Evie Frye! Welcome back my friend" he said letting her in. "And who is this young man?" He asked gesturing to Henry  
"Oh this is Henry. You can call him Mr. Green" she said with a smile.  
"Hello, Mr. Green" Alexander said, holding out his hand to shake his.  
Henry took his hand "hello, Alexander" Henry replied. 

 

"So what brings you two here to my place?" He asked them as he sat down in his chair.  
"Well..."Evie paused a moment, sighing lightly. "Jacob...he's been poisoned. I need to find a cure but I need to find who invented the poison so I can find out if there's a cure." She said to him.  
Alek's smile faded, concern crossing over his features and anger filling his eyes. "I'll uh...see if any new shipments of this poison has been sent." He said to them.  
Henry nodded and looked at Evie. Her face returning to the one she had a few days ago: worry and anger returning to her face as she slowly nodded, looking down slightly.  
Alexander then sighed lightly, his face slowly going back to normal. "Well I'll let you know if I find anything. And while I'm at it, I'll try to find this cure." He said. "Do you...have a sample of the poison?" He asked.  
"Uh yes. Here" she said handing him the last vile she had.  
He took the vile carefully and set it on his desk. He then looked back at the two. "Well then. I'll see what I can do" he said to them  
Both Henry and Evie nodded "apart from what just happened, it was a pleasure seeing you again" Evie said to him.  
"And it was nice meeting you, Alexander" Henry added.  
"It was a pleasure seeing you again, Evie, and it was a pleasure meeting you Mr. Green." He said with a smile.  
Evie and Henry smiled back and headed for the door. 

 

Evie got back in the driver's seat and took the reins. Henry hopped on next to her and gave her a sympathetic look. "Don't worry Evie. We will find the cure." He said to her, gently touching her shoulder.  
Evie sighed and nodded. She then flicked the reins and the horses headed for the original destination they were going to.

41 hours left   
She couldn't help but shake the feeling that maybe her brother would die sooner than she expected. The thought haunting her mind as she drove the carriage down the busy Streets of London. Henry looked over at her and gave a worried look.  
"What's the matter now, Evie?" Henry asked  
"I..it's just I feel as though jacob will die before we find this cure" she said looking at him a moment before returning her gaze to the road.   
"We will, Evie. I'm sure of it. We have a lead and we have a name. We will find a cure" he reassured her.   
Evie said nothing as they arrived at the new destination.  
The place was quiet. An old house that barely stood up on it's own. Why would the Templars choose this place to hide their goods? She shook her head and got out of the carriage. She wanted to leave and find another place thinking this one was a mistake, but something was telling her to head inside. She looked over her shoulder and motioned Henry to follow her in. Reluctantly he nodded and followed her inside.

 

Quietly she opened the door. It made a light creak as she opened it, causing her to flinch. She breathed a sigh of relief when she realized it was her. The house looked like it had been abandoned, furniture was turned over and places where pictures were, outlined the walls lightly against the dark and dusty walls. There wasn't much light in the house, a dim, blue grey light echoed across the house like it had an unknown source. The house was two stories high, the stairs looked to have been walked on, causing Evie to get suspicious. Maybe this was the right place. Henry then separated from Evie and looked around the rooms of the house. All but one looked to be in the same condition. The one room looked to have been fixed up a little, causing Henry to have Evie follow him into the room. 

 

Inside the room was a few bookshelves and an old piano. Evie looked at Henry and tilted her head in amusement, "Reminds you of a room doesn't it?" She asked him.  
He nodded slightly. "yes. The piano played a tune that opened a secret underground room." He said looking at her with a smile.   
"But remember, it may not be the piano this time." She said to him. She then walked to one of the bookshelves and looked at all of the books. One book in particular caught her eye. It was a book by Louisa May Alcott called. "The Mysterious Key" it looked to have been touched before. Cautiously she grabbed the top of the binder and pulled it lightly, but, it did nothing "Aw..I thought it would open. The book was perfect for such an occasion" she said lightly chuckling. "Great, now I sound like my brother" she muttered lightly, a smile edging the corner of her lips as she thought of him. 

 

Annoyingly, the right book happened to be an old history book that was corrupted by the Templars. The locks clicked and wirrled as she bookshelf slid to the right, exposing a hole in the ground that led to an underground tunnel. "Of course it's underground" she huffed.   
Henry chuckled at her response to the hole. "Well it's more secret that way, Miss Frye." He said to her.   
She gave him a playful glare before she jumped at a noise coming from the door they entered into the house. "Uh oh. Get in quickly" she said jumping down and looking for a lever that would close the bookshelf once Henry got in. There was none, causing Evie to become nervous. They were going to find her and Henry. The thought made her scared. Henry made it down and began to run down the tunnel to a nearby corner. He motioned Evie to follow him.   
She hid behind the corner with him and watched as the Templars in their red coats climbed down.   
"Who left the door open?" One of them asked the other Templars   
"I don't know. Do you think the boss showed up early?"   
One of them asked the head Templar  
"I think I could have done it" the rookie spoke up.   
The head Templar approached the rookie and slapped him across the face with a backhand "do something like that again, and I'll make sure you never see." He threatened.   
The rookie fearfully nodded and stepped away from the Templar, rubbing his left cheek lightly as he did. The three then headed down the tunnel. Evie and Henry pressed against the corner as best as they could as the three walked by. Lucky, they didn't notice them as they continued down the hall. Henry breathed a sigh of relief as he looked at Evie "that..was too close" he said to her   
"I know I know, but we're still alive" she commented. 

 

The two then quietly followed the Templars into the tunnel, careful not to make any noise. The two then saw the group of Templars go into an open area in the muggy and dark tunnel. The room was rather large: A bunch of boxes with an unusual symbol branded on the sides of them, were stacked to the right of the room seven across and three high. There was also another stack around the same height across from it, leaving a pathway between them. There wasn’t just the four Templars in the room, at least 15 others were guarding the room as well.   
“we need a plan to attack” Evie whispered to Henry as she observed the room.  
“Maybe we don’t attack, Evie. What if this is a trap? Why would they just leave the front door open to us?” he asked her   
“Henry, we don’t have much time left. My brother is dying and I’m not sure how long he’ll remain alive” She protested, her face showing a look of desperation.   
Henry nodded then looked out for a way to attack them. He was about to speak an idea when a bomb went off behind them, filling the room with gas. The Templars all put a mask on to protect themselves from the gas. Henry was right. It was a trap. Evie stood up quickly, ready to run for the exit when two of the bigger Templars grabbed both of them and held them tight so they would breathe in the gas and pass out.  
Evie put up and good fight, coughing violently and kicking as hard as she could before she saw her world going black.   
No no no! I can’t be caught! I-I need ..t..to s..sav- her thoughts soon went blank as she passed out.


	6. Escape

It had to be an hour before Evie opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry as she looked around to see where she was. It looked to be a separate room in the tunnel. She then remembered why she was there and opened her eyes all the way and squirmed. She was in a chair tied up. Henry was still out cold.   
Soon a Blighter came into the room  
“Well well well…if it isn’t the great Miss Frye.” The Blighter said mocking her.   
Evie spitted at the Blighter “What do you want from us?” She asked. She was ticked off  
“We need you to stop trying to save your brother” the Blighter said coldly.   
"And I'll be the one to drive a knife in your head" she responded just as coldly as he did. 

The Blighter scoffed then left the room. Evie was then left in silence.

Soon after the Blighter left, Henry woke up with a groan. Evie looked over at him  
"Henry are you alright?" She asked him  
"Y..yeah...im fine" he said as he massaged his temples.   
Evie nodded then began to look around to find something to cut the rope that held her in place. She squirmed lightly as she did. She saw her gear was on the other side of the room. She then gave an annoyed and reluctant look before she looked at Henry.   
"I hope you're not squeamish" she said to him before she twisted, she closed her eyes tightly before she heard a pop. She bared her teeth and groaned slightly as she was able to slip one hand out of her restraints. She gave a pained expression once it was free then grabbed the corner of the chair with her dislocated wrist and pulled till she heard a pop. She then sighed in relief once it was in place once again. She then untied the rope holding her other hand then stood up. 

Henry watched the whole ordeal with half lidded eyes and a wince "why???" He said as she walked up to him.  
"It was my way to get out" she said chuckling lightly at his reaction.   
He gave an unsure look before nodding. Evie untied the ropes holding him then walked over to grab her gear. "you know, sometimes these Blighters are-" her eyes went wide as she frantically searched the pile of gear   
"No..no...agh" she said realizing that her Gauntlet was missing....

(( Jacob))

Jacob had been sleeping most of the time, occasionally waki from his fever and sometimes getting no sleep at all from his bones aching from the fever.   
He had woken up and looked around through blurry and half lidded eyes. He was pale, weak... dying.   
"N.. Nightingale?~" he called out through a raspy voice. 

A nurse was walking by when she heard him. She then rushed down found Nightingale  
"Ma'am?" The nurse said to her.   
"What is it, Anna?" Nightingale asked.   
"It's about Jacob, he's looking for you" she said to her.   
Nightingale nodded and headed upstairs. 

She approached Jacob's room and walks in. She gave a saddened smile as she looked at Jacob's condition.   
Jacob smiled seeing Nightingale "w... where's Evie?" He asked her.   
"I don't know...all I know is that she's working hard to find that cure.." she replied as she came to his side.   
He only nodded before coughing. He swallowed hard before he looked at Nightingale.   
"W..what if she can't find it?" He asked her  
"Jacob you know sh-"   
"What will happen to me?" He asked her.   
Nightingale couldn't answer. She looked away.  
Jacob then looked down. His life was if in Evie's hands. He hoped she would find the cure soon. 

(( Evie and Henry))

Evie had managed to find the idiot that was trying to figure out her gauntlet.   
"How does this thing work?!" He said in frustration.  
He did nothing except being able to fire off the poison dart that sat atop the gauntlet.   
Evie huffed and rolled her eyes before she snuck up on him from behind. She jumped and tackled him, using her kukiri to stab him behind the neck. The Blighter only made a light gasp before collapsing to the floor, dying Instantly. 

"HEY! HOW DID YOU GET OUT?!" a Blighter said seeing the other one die.  
Evie quickly grabbed the gauntlet off of the now dead blighter's wrist and stood up. She then activated her hidden blade and ran after him and attacked him.   
Henry then saw two more Blighters that came to his aid. Henry attacked them before they could reach Evie.   
Evie had managed to stab the Blighter she was attacking before she spun and saw Henry was attacking two. She ran up to the fight and attacked one of them, slashing at one of their arms. The Blighter screamed in response and   
Left hooked Evie in the face.   
She stumbled back and held her nose a moment before stabbing the Blighter In the chest. He gasped and fell to the floor. Henry killed the other Blighter.   
The room was silent. All the Blighters were dead.   
Evie then looked at Henry before she began to search through the boxes to find the cure.   
Henry watched her.   
"Evie...what if there is no cure-"   
"Then my brother dies" she said quickly. She then looked away and continued to search.   
Henry fell silent and looked as well through the boxes. 

Finally she found a box that had a symbol that could resemble a cure. She then frantically opened it up. Sure enough, it was the cure....but it was only ingredients and not the finished product. Evies joy turned to fear when she saw that.   
"We need to take this box" she said to Henry. "It has the cure, but it's not finished" she then closed the box back up and began to carry it off. Henry followed close behind her as she walked as quickly as possible to get out of here. 

Once out, Henry grabbed a carriage. Evie loaded up the box and they both sped away. There was still hope now that Jacob will survive.

Smack!! 

A Blighter carriage was after them. It slammed into their carriage, causing Henry to swerve it almost off the road. Evie quickly jumped to the roof. They were going to have to fight them off before they could reach Jacob.

"Get them off us Evie!!" Henry said. Some of the contents inside the crate was fragile. Too much damage, and the cure would be lost.   
Evie pulled her pistol and began to fire at them. The Blighters returned that action and began to fire back. Henry was busy avoided the carriage while making sure to not hit anyone.   
Evie stumbled slightly when they rounded the corner. A Blighter took that chance and managed to cut Evie's shoulder with a bullet. She winced and kept fighting. She then jumped from one carriage to another   
"GET THE CRATE SAFE, HENRY!!" she said to him  
Henry had no choice but to leave while he could. Evie then pulled her gun and shot the connection holding the horse to the carriage. The horses sped away, leaving the carriage to roll on its own. The reins caught the wheels and the wood struck the ground causing the carriage to flip. Evie jumped before it happened, having her roll on the ground when she hit. The carriage was sent flying over her head before it landed inches from her head and tumbled a few feet more. Evie then stumbled up. Bloodied and bruised, she headed for the hospital. There were no carriages in sight for quite a while. "Well ...looks like I'm walking then.." she muttered before limping down the streets of London to the hospital. She could breathe for a moment knowing the carriage would make it to the hospital. For now, it was going to be a long walk.....

(Hey everyone!!! Sorry this took forever to come out! I hope to be faster with the next chapter!!)


End file.
